codefandomcom-20200214-history
List of compilers and interpreters
This page contains a list of compilers and interpreters for various languages. Language: ActionScript *FlashDevelop : A free actionscript compiler that allows for the creation and publishing of a variety of different flash content types be it for web, pc, mac, and/or mobile deployments. Specifically for coding, there is no frontend interface for animations. *Adobe FlashBuilder : Pretty much the same as FlashDevelop except it costs money and is built on the eclipse framework. *Adobe Flash : Allows for the creation of vector and raster art timeline animations, also compiles actionscript for advanced interactions. Language: BASIC *bwbasic *DoyleSoft Basic DoyleSoft Basic a free, open source BASIC scripting language and IDE for all versions of Windows. DoyleSoft BASIC is written in VB6. Source code also available for download. *FreeBASIC *glbcc *Gambas *GW Basic *hbasic *kbasic *scriptbasic *smallbasic *wxbasic *xbasic *x11basic *yabasic *Jabaco Language: C * Lcc-win32 *: LCC stands for local C compiler. A compiler system for windows developer by Jacob Navia. * Gnu Compiler Collection *: The Gnu Compiler Collection includes a C compiler called gcc. * Tiny C Compiler Language: C# * Microsoft Visual C# (Microsoft Visual Studio) * Mono Language: C++ *Gnu Compiler Collection ** The Gnu Compiler Collection's C++ compiler is called g++. * Intel C++ Compiler * Microsoft C/C++ Optimizing Compiler * Sun C++ Compiler * Digital Mars C++ Compiler * Turbo C++ * Interstron C++ Compiler * Visual C++ Language: Java * javac - Sun's Java Compiler *: Sun's Java Compiler is the only compiler authorized by Sun Microsystems. It is the benchmark against which the others measure themselves. * GNU's GCJ Compiler *: GCJ is GNU's Java compiler for the GCC compiler suite. It is now becoming pretty mature and has the added benefit that it optionally compiles to machine code instead of the usual Java bytecode. Its running environment is naturally not as complete or as mature as a fullfledged JRE. * IBM's Jikes Compiler *: IBM's Jikes Compiler is a high quality, extremely fast compiler. Many developers use it for building their development copies, while using the Sun compiler for releases. * Tim Wilkinson's and Jim Pick's Kaffe Compiler *: Kaffe was an early entrance into the scene, and was the first real JIT on the market. It's primary use nowadays is for embedded systems. * Processing by Casey Reas and Ben Fry *: Processing by Casey Reas and Ben Fry is a Wrapper for Java, especially for artists and beginners Category:Programming Category:Terminology Language: Pascal Free Pascal * Free Pascal *: The language syntax has excellent compatibility with TP 7.0 as well as with most versions of Delphi (classes, rtti, exceptions, ansistrings, widestrings, interfaces). A Mac Pascal compatibility mode is also provided to assist Apple users. Furthermore Free Pascal supports function overloading, operator overloading, global properties and other such features. Turbo Pascal * Turbo Pascal Language: Object Pascal Delphi * Delphi *: Formerly Borland/CodeGear Delphi now Embarcadero Delphi. Delphi is a RAD (Rapid Application Development) tool to help actively develop software compatible with the Microsoft Windows operating system. The latest version is Delphi 2010 which perfectly supports the new touch gestures feature inside of Windows 7 for a much more interactive application experience and is excellent at handling databases with several pre-included components. If a piece of software is built with Delphi then you'll know it'll work seamlessly with most version of Windows. Free Pascal * Free Pascal information (above) Language: Perl * Perl 5.10 source code *: This is distributed in a tar.gz file. There are various binary distributions for almost any system. Most linux distributions comes with perl. A well known distribution for Windows is Activestate's ActivePerl Language: PHP * Some servers evaluate PHP files "on-the-fly" immediately after retrieving them. Language: Python * Python's compiler (official) * IronPython Language: Ruby * ... * IronRuby Language: Other * Russell Category:Programming Category:Terminology